


Boo!

by FinalFallenFantasy



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Boys being anarchists, Community Gardens, Companion Art, Despair Is Less Abundant In Those Who Understand How To Plant Their Hearts In Community Gardens, Fanart, Gen, Kurt Wagner the Incredible Pain In The Butt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFallenFantasy/pseuds/FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: Kurt jumping out at Todd because he's kinda fuckin' annoyin'.
Relationships: Toad & Kurt Wagner, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at digital art in over a decade, first time using a tablet, first time finishing (more or less) a background as well as the characters. It's a lot of firsts. It wasn't intended to be a companion piece for my fic Despair Is Less Abundant, but it is now!
> 
> Big big thank you to M for translating Todd's lineart into digital format!! It made the process much faster once I did have access to a tablet! You're the best!
> 
> Also big thank you to Pumpkin Pantry/ToddnKurtslash/Aisleen for always uploading such beautiful art and inspiring me to draw! Your art never fails to bring a huge soppy smile to my face. True soul food.

‘Christ, yer still a fuckin’ fifteen year old, dude.’


End file.
